This disclosure concerns reclosable packages and their use. In particular, this disclosure describes reclosable zipper closures having an intermittent thickened flange, packages made with the zipper closure, and methods of making the packages.
Flexible packages, in particular resealable and reclosable packages, are frequently used for packaging of consumable goods. Goods that are not used completely when the package is initially opened rely on a zipper closure to reclose the package and keep the remaining contents fresh. Examples of consumable goods that are often packaged in packages, such as bags, with a zipper closure include potting soil, fertilizer, pet food, dog biscuits, vegetables, cereal, and many different foods edible by humans.
Often, the opening and closing of the zipper closure is facilitated by a slider device that is mounted on the zipper closure. The slider device is constructed to pry apart the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a first direction along the zipper, and to engage the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a second, opposite direction along the zipper. In some applications, it is desired to include a tamper-evident structure, to notify whether access has been gained to the zipper closure or to the package interior. Improvements in these types of packages are desirable.
A reclosable zipper arrangement is provided, which includes rectangular-shaped protrusions on an interior and an exterior side of sealing flanges of the zipper closure. This type of arrangement improves a securing or sealing of the zipper closure to film, such as side panels of a bag or package, over conventional types of zipper closures. Further, the provision of rectangular-shaped protrusions improves the alignment of the bag side panels to the zipper closure during manufacture, over conventional arrangements. It is believed that this improvement results due to sealing occurring at specific points rather than across the entire sealing flange area because specific point sealing requires less energy than sealing across the entire sealing flange area. Sealing on specific points also allows higher processing speeds during the sealing process than conventional processing speeds.
In one aspect, a zipper closure arrangement is described, which includes rectangular-shaped protrusions on at least one sealing flange.
In another aspect, a flexible, reclosable package is provided, which includes a zipper closure having rectangular-shaped protrusions on a sealing flange.
In another aspect, a method of making a flexible reclosable package is provided. Preferred methods include techniques that result in structures as described herein.